


Our Little Secret

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Abuse, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Cruelty, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Bloodhound doesn't take no for an answer, Elliott suffers at their hands in his own family home.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzybatbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/gifts).



> So this be a birthday gift for my good buddy [fuzzybatbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts)! A day early so you're welcome.
> 
> It is based off of [Exchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180382), the most recent chapter of the [Lessons To Be Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330520) series (read it it is so good), an alternate ending of a sort.
> 
> So it's fuzzy's BH headcanon, their genitals are referred to as cock, etc
> 
> Don't like, don't read. :)

The silence was almost deafening as Elliott lowered himself onto his childhood bed, releasing a shaky breath as he stared across the room at all the artwork his brother had put up on the walls. Each piece was unique, and if he closed his eyes he could still see the way Elijah sat crossed-legged on the floor scribbling away, brow furrowed, expression one of such focused intensity Elliott had never been able to interrupt, choosing instead to watch.

Elliott rubbed a shaking hand across his face, wiping away tears he would deny had anyone else been there to witness the way his brown eyes glistened.

Soft murmurs filtered up from the kitchen, Elliott unable to really make out what was being said as he stared into the nothingness that was loss, remembering better times. Or at least attempting to, Hound repeatedly coming to mind to push away those good memories no matter how hard he tried to focus on them.

Elliott wasn’t sure how long he sat there, frustrated by his inability to remember his brothers without Hound coming to mind - the way they smelled like pine needles and wood-smoke, the way their words were softly accented. No matter how hard he tried to think of anything else Hound would filter through.

The sound of the door opening caused Elliott to stiffen, half-expecting his mother to come into the room. Instead the familiar figure of Bloodhound came into view, the hunter standing for a few moments just within the door, taking a quick look around the room before that hard gaze landed on Elliott.

“This was your room?” Bloodhound asked, though Elliott knew it wasn’t really a question.

“Y-yeah, me and Elijah’s.” Elliott answered, hating the way his voice cracked. Hound didn’t like it when he showed weakness but the hunter didn’t comment as they stepped into the room, the sound of the door shutting behind them causing Elliott to jump.

“Hound, please,” Elliott murmured, lowering his voice for fear of his mother hearing, “I need to be left alone.”

Bloodhound hummed as they stepped further into the room, seemingly studying the artwork plastered across half the room, head tilting. “This is all your brother’s work?”

“Yes.”

An uneasy feeling wormed its way into Elliott’s gut, causing his hands to shake where they were clenched at his sides. “Hound, please,” he repeated, “I need to be alone, and Mom will come looking.”

“I doubt she remembers we are here,” Bloodhound answered, the words a slap in the face as Elliott attempted to find a response, the hunter turning towards him now. “But if it makes you feel better I informed her we would stay the night, and that I would make sure you were alright.”

Elliott pushed himself to his feet, anger overcoming him. “How dare you take advantage of her illness?” He demanded, stepping up close to Bloodhound even as his mind screamed against it. “You’re  _ sick _ , Hound!”

The silence that followed his words was familiar, a prickle of fear starting at the tips of his fingers as he swallowed thickly. “I-I…”

“Oh kaer,” Bloodhound murmured, a gloved hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder, the action not so much as causing Elliott to flinch than the hunter’s voice, the name they used for him rolling off their tongue like the sweetest honey, Elliott looking up into the predatory grin as he tried to find his words. “You know I hate it when you stumble over yourself.”

A soft whimper left Elliott as he attempted to avoid Bloodhound’s piercing gaze, a gloved hand roughly grabbing his jaw. “ _ Look at me. _ ” Bloodhound ordered, Elliott reluctantly lifting his gaze from the floor to look at his reflection in the darkened glass of the facial mask.

It was quiet as Bloodhound looked down at him, the grip on his jaw beginning to hurt even as he didn’t dare complain. 

Bloodhound leaned in close, lips brushing the side of his neck, their grip on his jaw tightening when he tried to pull away. “Oh kaer,” the hunter groaned into his ear, the warmth of their breath ghosting across Elliott’s skin, raising goosebumps. “You have no idea.”

Elliott yelped when he found himself suddenly pushed backwards, landing hard in the tangled sheets of Elijah’s bed, coughing a little as his landing stirred up the dust that had been collecting since his brother had enlisted.

Trembling as he looked up at Bloodhound, Elliott attempted to get out of the bed but Hound’s hands were on his throat, pinning him to the bed even as he thrashed and kicked, swinging a leg over his waist to use their own weight to pin him down. 

Tears burned in Elliott’s eyes as he grabbed at their wrists, the action causing them to let out a growl and backhand him across the face.

Elliott tasted blood as he let out a sob, quivering beneath the hunter, allowing his hands to fall on either side of his head, ceasing his struggle as he directed Bloodhound with a desperate look.

Flinching back as Bloodhound leaned their face in close, Elliott submissively avoided eye contact as their teeth grazed the shell of his ear.

“Whenever I think you’ve learned your lesson you always seem to forget again,” Bloodhound hummed.

“Hound, plea-” his pleading was lost to another sob of pain when Bloodhound’s fist connected with his face, Elliott biting his lip to keep the apologies from spilling out.

Bloodhound reached a hand beneath his shirt, the rough leather of their glove running over his abdomen up to his chest, Hound seeming to take delight in pinching his nipples until he whined in protest.

“Always so eager,” Bloodhound growled under their breath, the same hand slipping down his pants to grip him through his underwear, Elliott unable to keep the soft gasp of pleasure from escaping him even as he looked away in shame of his discovered arousal.

Several moments passed, Elliott refusing to look at Bloodhound even when their fingers gripped the hem of his pants to tug them loose, seemingly aware that Elliott wasn’t going to try to get away again. Not when his mother was somewhere in the house. He didn’t know if Bloodhound would hurt her, but he knew that seeing what Hound did to him would.

Elliott sobbed silently as Bloodhound yanked his pants and underwear off, his arousal put on full display for the hunter who wasted no time in pushing his legs more widely apart, a sound of amusement escaping them. “Oh do you like this, Elliott?” They questioned, the glee in their voice sickening as they rocked against him, the thick outline of their bulge against his causing him to gasp.

“You’re  _ filthy _ ,” Bloodhound whispered under their breath leaning down over him even as they ground against his ass, moaning in their own pleasure as they pushed his shirt up as high as they could, nipping and teasing at his nipple.

Even with the shame of becoming aroused while in his brother’s bed, Elliott couldn’t keep the little sounds of pleasure from escaping him.

“Oh you make the sweetest sounds for me,  _ Elijah _ ,” Bloodhound moaned, Elliott jerking at the name, a sob escaping him as he squirmed beneath the hunter now. “Am I not making you feel good enough, Elijah?” Bloodhound questioned, voice one of mock hurt as they suckled at his neck.

“P-please, Hound,” Elliott pleaded, tears streaming down his face, “don’t say that,  _ please _ ,” a moan escaped his lips against his will as Bloodhound only ground against him harder.

“Oh do you not like being called Elijah?” Bloodhound questioned, feigning surprise. “That is your name, isn’t it?”

“N-no,” Elliott hiccuped. “Please, anything but that.”

Bloodhound ceased moving then, pulling back from his neck and leaving him trembling needily beneath them, face wet with tears.

“Anything, Elliott?” They questioned, voice void of amusement, serious.

Nodding with a sob Elliott fought to get the words out, “anything! Please don’t c-c-call me that.”

The grin that spread across Bloodhound’s face was terrifying, reminding Elliott of that first time the hunter had claimed him in the arena, the way their teeth showed like an animal.

“Then you shall call  _ me _ Elijah.” 

The words whispered so tenderly against his ear that it went straight to his core, Elliott beginning to shake his head when Bloodhound directed him with a look. It was one of danger, all but daring Elliott to refuse, thoughts of his mother filling his mind as he bit his tongue to keep from screaming ‘no’ over and over again.

“Come, little brother,” Bloodhound murmured, the tubing glowing faintly in the darkness, the brightness of the nightlight blocked out by their body, casting a golden halo through the silver hair. “Let me see you.”

Elliott cried freely now, his lip hurt from where Bloodhound had hit him, his cock resting against his sticky thigh as they looked down at him expectantly.

Spreading his legs further apart Elliott looked towards the wall, sniffling as he attempted to muffle his crying.

“Aw, don’t be shy,” Bloodhound whispered, “nobody will hear us, let me see you.”

Elliott turned to look up at Bloodhound then, lip quivering. “Th-that’s as much as I c-can!”

“Don’t be silly, Elliott,” Bloodhound chastised, “I want you to spread yourself open for me, just as I like it!”

Red hot shame burned beneath Elliott’s skin as he tried to talk around the lump in his throat, Bloodhound tsking at his lack of movement. “Here, let me help you.”

“Hou-” Elliott gasped when the hunter responded by yanking open the drawer beside his head, Elliott jumping at the sound even as Hound felt around inside it.

Heart in his throat Elliott remained as quiet as he could, Bloodhound’s hand withdrawing empty. They regarded him for a few moments before pulling the whole drawer free of the dresser, tipping it upside down so the false bottom and Elijah’s tools for hurting himself clattered to the floor.

“What’re you-” Elliott’s breath caught when he caught the silver glint of a blade in the dim lighting of the nightlight, Bloodhound pulling off a glove to test the sharpness.

“Now, Elliott,” Bloodhound finally spoke, piercing the darkness around them, “I would hate to have to remind you of what I asked you to do.”

Elliott shut his eyes briefly, shaking uncontrollably as Bloodhound roughly grabbed at his legs behind the knees, forcing them back beside his head. It was extremely uncomfortable, even harder to breath in such a position, but Elliott understood. Once his own hands replaced Hound’s, holding the backs of his knees so he was on full display.

“You always look so good,” Bloodhound hummed, shifting so the light from behind them could fall on Elliott. “And you’re already hard for me!”

Elliott felt nauseated as Bloodhound looked at him pointedly.

“I-I’m always hard f-for you, Eli,” he forced the words out, whining when Bloodhound reached to free themself from their pants, the of their arousal sending another flare of heat through Elliott. “P-please I n-need it so bad!” The words spilled out, Bloodhound looking at him slightly surprised before that grin spread over their face again.

“Look how hard you make me, Elliott,” they moaned obscenely as they palmed themself, scooting closer so the weight of it could rest between Elliott’s spread cheeks. “Do you want me to fuck you, little brother?”

Elliott nodded, gasping when Bloodhound pressed the tip of their length to his hole, one hand resting beside his head to balance them as they teased his opening.

“Y-yes, Elijah,  _ please _ !” Elliott pleaded, feeling filthy as the words left his mouth, his own dick throbbing shamelessly. “Please fuck me! G-god please I want it so bad!”

It was so easy to slip into begging when Bloodhound teased him like this, Elliott moaning as Bloodhound eased the tip in, smirking down at him.

Thighs trembling as Bloodhound seated themself in one long, slow push, Elliott arched off the bed with moan.

“You’re so tight for me, little brother,” Bloodhound groaned out, grinding against his ass before giving a harsh thrust, tearing a cry of pain from Elliott’s lips.

No matter how often Bloodhound took him he never seemed to adjust to their size, the pain that came with takin them familiar and only adding to the heat in his belly.

“Remember, be quiet, okay? Can you do that for me?” Bloodhound questioned softly, giving another thrust so any response was lost to his cry of pleasured pain. 

Elliott whimpered as Bloodhound rolled their hips against his, seemingly content with taking their time with this, a bare finger slipping between them to tease his swollen rim. “You’re so  _ tight _ , always so good for me, Elliott.”

“E-Eli!” Elliott choked out, Bloodhound shuddering in response, their pace becoming faster as they forced him to take all of them again and again, the familiar scent of blood accompanying it. 

Hound moaned as they took their pleasure from him, the blood making it easier for them even as Elliott lost his grip on his knees, hands flying up to grab onto their shoulders for support though they didn’t reprimand him.

“Elijah! H-harder,  _ please! _ ” Elliott sobbed in pleasure, Bloodhound growling like a crazed beast as they fucked him, teeth sinking into his shoulder as he came, tight hold spasming around the hunter as they fucked him through it.

“E-E-Eli,” Elliott moaned as he allowed his body to go limp, Bloodhound’s breathing rapid as they looked down at him through their mask. “Do you want me to cum in you, little brother?” They questioned, Elliott nodding.

“I can’t here you, Elliott,” Bloodhound mocked, Elliott moaning softly as he attempted to think through the pleasurable haze. 

“Cum in me, E-Elijah, p-please!” He barely got the last word out before Hound impaled him on their length with a snarl, grinding against him as a stinging warmth spilled into him.

Elliott couldn’t keep from crying as Bloodhound slipped out of him, their cum sticky beneath him as it leaked from his abused hole.

The pleasurable warmth he felt only served to further sicken Elliott as Bloodhound stuck their middle fingers into him, seemingly amused by the way he squirmed from overstimulation. “Look how much you took, kaer,” they stated, seeming quite pleased with themself, “I daresay this is something you’ve always wanted.”

Elliott didn’t have to energy tell them it wasn’t, choosing instead to just let them do as they liked, Bloodhound laying on their side and pulling him close so they could lick up the blood from the bite on his shoulder, one hand resting against his stomach, their still-hard cock poking at his back as they nipped at his earlobe. 

“What do you say, Elliott?”

Shutting his eyes Elliott felt his lower lip quiver as fresh tears stung his eyes. “Th-thank you.”

Bloodhound made a sound of approval against his ear, bringing one of Elijah’s knives into view, touching the tip to the long scar that ran down the inside of their arm, their final words causing Elliott to go numb. “Remember little brother, this is our little secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a long time lmao. Hopefully more to come in the future!
> 
> Beta read by a fellow darkner from the server - shoutout to you jake thankee for reading it


End file.
